


If I keep moving they won't know.

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: (and he well should), 27 club, A Concerned Mikey Way, Danger Days Era, Ghost Stuff™, M/M, Vague Death References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: — No la jodas. — Le dice Bert, con mucho énfasis y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. — Tuviste un chance para ello. Ahora tienes otro para seguir adelante. No hagas más estupideces.«Ya no eres bienvenido en el club.»





	If I keep moving they won't know.

            No sabe decir por qué están ahí.

            Le resulta bastante bizarro, porque no se han visto hace años, y no está muy seguro de que la última vez que lo hicieron pueda clasificarse como “ver”. Veían muchas cosas, sí, juntos e intoxicados hasta que dejaba de ser divertido pero pretendía que aún lo era—

            A Gerard no le gusta recordar esas cosas.

            Se lleva una mano al rostro y tira del puente de la nariz con impaciencia. Suspirando, como si eso fuera a deshacer la migraña que está luchando por hacerse oír en su cabeza. La muy maldita está ganando.

            — ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

            Alza la cabeza y se le queda mirando a Bert como si fuera de verdad ayudarle. Él se le queda mirando a su vez con el escepticismo marcándole las cejas arqueadas.

            — No lo sé. ¿Te parece que lo estoy haciendo?

            Gerard mira a través de él un momento. El tráiler es un asco. Puede ver botellas de lo que se supone que abandonó hace años en todos lados –escondidas y otras tiradas de cualquier modo en donde aterrizaran- y el desastre las acompaña en cada esquina. No le ha estado yendo bien los últimos meses y está dejando de ser discreto al respecto.

            Bert se inclina hacia él con los brazos cruzados. Para ser él, se ve bastante… saneado. Desastroso, a su manera, pero varias octavas más arriba de cómo lucía durante el Warped. Durante esos años. Antes de caer.

            Gerard suspira una segunda vez y los trozos de cabello rojo fosforescente se apartan de sus ojos un momento. A veces le gustaría haber caído a él también.

            — No la jodas. — Le dice Bert, con mucho énfasis y con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. — Tuviste un chance para ello. Ahora tienes otro para seguir adelante. No hagas más estupideces.

_«Ya no eres bienvenido en el club.»_

Alguien toca la puerta del tráiler un par de veces y el ruido metálico sobresalta a Gerard. Mikey asoma la puerta a través de ella un segundo después.

            — ¿Gee? Tenemos que salir. Dentro de poco. — Mira alrededor de su hermano, como buscando algo para que sus ojos acusadores juzguen por un momento, pero luego regresa mirar al vocalista con algo de preocupación tras las gafas de sol. — ¿Con quién hablas?

            Gerard tiene que tragar saliva un momento, levantándose y aplanándose los pantalones y la camisa con las manos como si con esa fuera a deshacerse de las arrugas. No puede mirar a la cara a su hermano cuando pasa al lado suyo y sale del tráiler.

_— Con nadie._

**Author's Note:**

> En caso de que no quedara muy claro, sí, Bert está muerto. No tengo una 'explicación' para ello, tbh. Sólo... surgió así.  
> Pero si quieren saber "cómo" o bajo qué circunstancias murió, revisar los tags les convendría (?). 
> 
> Also, subí esto para un mini "challenge" en twitter, así que el tweet original está [aquí](https://twitter.com/odinsonmccoy/status/1078383277373906945). Por si les interesa dart rt o seguirme y esas cosas (??  
> Grax por leer.


End file.
